Stripped Down
by CrystalDinnerGuest
Summary: Steven loses his powers and is abandoned the the Crystal Gems
1. Prolog

Stripped Down: Prolog

 _I don't own Steven Universe. That is the property of Rebecca Sugar_.

Greg and Pearl watched helplessly as Steven was caught in a tug of war.

"Dogcopter," shouted Connie as she pulled on Steven's arm.

"Dog show," Peridot shouted as she yanked Steven's other arm.

"We're going to the movies," shouted Connie giving a yank. Steven was in pain.

"No you're not" yank.

"Are too,"

"Are not!"

Pearl whispered to Greg, "I think it's time we told Steven how his mother really died."

Greg twinged in guilt remembering how the tug of war over a pregnant Rose resulted in her poofing away and leaving Steven behind.


	2. Chapter 1 Abandoned

Stripped Down Chapter 1 Abandoned

Steven woke up to a splitting headache. He felt someone sit up beside him.

"Ugh, what happened? The last thing I remember was being under the boardwalk," said a woozy Peridot. "My chest hurts."

As he gingerly sat up Steven could see they were at the beach. A little distance away was the temple.

"Steven are you okay?" shouted Connie. The human girl was kneeling beside him.

"I don't know I feel strange. Like something's missing," he peered down to his belly and got a shock.

"Steven," gasped Peridot. "Your gem is missing. We have to get the Crystal Gems right away. Your concubine's mother. I-I don't know what to do."

"My Sword's gone too," said a panicked Connie. "And I am not his concubine."

"Well then maybe I can be Steven's concubine," snapped back Peridot.

"Guys, stop fighting here come the gems," said Steven.

"Steven are you alright?" said Pearl as she hugged him.

"I don't know, I think I lost my gem," answered Steven in Pearl's embrace.

Pearl let go of him. Suddenly the beach the beach felt colder. The gems the people who raised him looked back at him coldly as they saw the belly button where his gem should be.

"It's true his gem is gone," said Pearl sadly.

"Then Rose died for nothing," said Amethyst angrily.

"Steven you're fully human now," said Garnet. "You have no more powers and we don't need you anymore. Pearl call Steven's father, he needs to pick the boy up."

And so without even a kind word or even time to pack. Steven found himself thrust into the human world. As his dad drove off he could see Peridot staring in disbelief before the gems pulled her away.

"Come on Peridot," ordered Garnet. "We have a drill to build."

In the real world the three children lay under the boardwalk unconscious. Peridot had Rose's sword sticking out of her chest, while all 3 children had tentacles latched onto their heads thanks to a large, white, multi-limbed gem creature. Amethyst and Pearl tried desperately to wrench the tentacles off the children when Steven started crying.

"This isn't working P. Try cutting them off with your spear," cried Amethyst.

As Pearl pulled out her spear she heard Garnet call out, "Stop if you do that you will kill the children. Let them go through the Dreaming Moonstone's simulation."


	3. Chapter 2 Lost

Stripped Down Chapter 2 Lost

In the following weeks Steven drifted by in a haze. As soon as it was possible Greg enrolled him in school. At first school was great he would see his friend Connie every day and after school she would visit him at his home. It soon became obvious that the gems had left many gaps in his education as his marks plummeted and soon he was placed with a group of children much younger than he was. It was humiliating. Greg tried to do his best but it soon became obvious that a van was no place for a child to live.

At first having Steven all to herself was great but as the weeks wore on Connie could see Steven was no longer the happy outgoing boy she loved. They still spent time together, going to the beach away from the temple, the boardwalk and the occasional movie but Steven's financial situation kept a lot of activities out of reach. Of course there was no more magic and to be frank Steven just wasn't fun anymore. Besides now that her family was staying in one place she had other friends to play with now.

Peridot should have been happy but she was not. No longer was she the lowest of the low working nonstop with the threat of a beating looming overhead. Instead she was a valued member of the team despite not being able to fight. The Crystal Gems even gave Peridot her own room, Steven's old room and when she fell asleep in Steven's own bed she was surrounded by his toys. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were truly being kind even taking her on some fun missions like when they had to retrieve a gem possessed trumpet which Peridot herself caught. So why did this feel all wrong?

As she looked out the window on a rainy day Peridot suddenly knew. Steven was outside staring at the temple and his old home. The gems had effectively cut him out of their own lives without a second thought. Peridot was not impressed. The Crystal Gems were always preaching about the value of life on Earth but when push came to shove they threw Steven away like a pile of tailings.

It wasn't right. Peridot had to do something. So taking a box and filling it with what must have been Steven's favorite toys she walked down to the carwash. When she got there she was greeted with a spray of water. Considering this was November it was not a friendly gesture.

"What do you want?" said Greg rudely.

Why was it so hard to speak? If Greg was an enemy she would have plenty of rude comebacks.

"I er, um just wanted to give Steven some of his old things and to see how he was doing," stammered Peridot.

"I'm doing just peachy," said Steven angrily as he emerged from the carwash office. "How do you think I'm doing? The gems all love you now, I bet you're glad that you've replaced me."

"I er should be but I'm not," was she sweating? It was 10 degrees Celsius and she was wet.

"Come again?" asked Steven.

Peridot took a deep breath, "Steven on Homeworld a gem is valued on how much they can do, their skills and powers. But this is Earth the rules don't apply here, when the gems threw you out it just felt wrong. IMSORRYOK."

Before she knew it tears started forming in her eyes. As she tried rubbing them away Steven hugged her making her drop her box. She felt a sharp pain in her chest again.

"I the one who should be sorry. You've been a true friend through all this. We should hang out more often," he said.

"How about I spend the night with you. Please?" asked Peridot.

"Um phrasing," scolded Greg as he blushed.

"Normally I would say yes but we've invited Connie over for dinner and you two don't exactly get along," answered Steven.

"Well tomorrow then I'll bring some more stuff and Greg kindly don't spray me with water again."

When Connie finally came over. She noticed Steven was actually smiling like his old self.

"So Jam bud, what do you have planned this evening?" said Connie as she hugged him.

"How about dinner and a movie?" said Steven as he led her to a table in the carwash office.

Connie's face fell when she saw the sight. Steven had made an effort with candles and his father being out of the way but the meal just looked plain nasty.

"We're having franks and beans," said Steven in his cheery voice. "Sorry about this but money's been tight and Dad's saving up for an apartment."

"Steven, ah, this looks nice but I'm Hindu I can't eat beef. Look I really gotta go, tennis practice."

"What about your birthday?"

"Family only, bye."

And with that Connie was out of his life.

"I'd made sure to buy vegetarian franks," said Steven's father sadly.

"I don't think that was the problem Dad."

Meanwhile the real world, the Crystal Gems stared at the membrane showing each of the three children's dreams.

"How do we stop this?" asked Pearl more to herself than anything.

"It will stop when Steven makes his choice, the right one," answered Moonstone.

The gems stepped back startled as the corrupted gem which they thought as a mindless monster spoke.

"Dude why are you doing this?" asked a bewildered Amethyst.

"Because it is my job," answered Moonstone.

In Moonstone's dreamworld Peridot worked on the drill during the day and at nighttime played video games with Steven for the next few days. Sometimes the pair would take walks on the beach or look at the boats. Then one night when the moon was full and they were at the harbor docks, Steven gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"Peridot, I'm so glad you came to Earth even if you were trying to kill us," he said as he stroked her hair.

He leaned forward to give her a kiss when the ground shook. The docks they were on split apart dunking the pair into the water. The young lovers desperately treaded water.

"The tremblers, that's the first sign of the cluster emerging," shouted Peridot. "I have to go right away, sorry Steven."

It was easier just to swim right to the beach house. So when Peridot got back home she was soaking wet.

"Peridot we need the drill up and running ASAP," ordered Garnet. "Then you have to pilot it and destroy the cluster."

The little technician took a big chance. "I got a better idea. We can go right away if you Garnet pilot the drill."

To her surprise the gem's actually agreed. Normally with such a project the builder was actually the pilot as well. This was done to ensure success after all no one would build a defective drill if they actually had to ride it.

From the surface Peridot guided Garnet slowly but surely down to the center of the Earth. Goddess, for an Oracle Garnet seemed so dumb. The direction was obviously down.

During one such sessions Pearl came up to Peridot.

"Would you like any refreshments as you work?" asked Pearl in a servile manner.

"Sure get me some hot Jalla and some UV pockets," said Peridot snidely.

She expected a snide remark instead Pearl set down a plate of exactly what she asked. Tentatively she took a sip. It was perfect Jalla and the UV pocket was the best she had ever tasted. What was going on? Peridot was on a primitive backward planet she shouldn't even be able to get this stuff. It was almost like someone was trying to make her happy.

As soon as Garnet reached the cluster and started blasting away with the sonic canon Peridot immediately went to the boardwalk. Despite it being the dead of night the Fryman's place was still open. Great, the fat insane one was there.

"What would you like to have today Peridot?" said Ronaldo for once being respectful.

"Give me a cup of hot Jalla please," ordered Peridot.

Her eyes widened when she took a sip. Perfect Jalla from Earth, now she knew something was not right about this. It could only be a simulation. A trick designed to get information out of her. Well Peridot didn't complete survival training for nothing.

Not caring if anyone saw because in fact there was no one. Peridot sat cross-legged in the middle the boardwalk. The Pan galactic treaty told her exactly what she had to do.

"Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut5XG, Technician and Certified Kindergartener," droned Peridot.

She kept repeating the phrase over and over again for the next couple of days.


	4. Chapter3 Found Out

Stripped Down Chapter 3 Found Out

Back the real world the gems gasped as Peridot started to talk.

"Peridot Facet2F5L Cut 5Xg," the little gem droned.

"Look Peridot figured it out. Now it's got to stop," cried Amethyst hopefully.

"It's not we should get Connie's mother," said Garnet gloomily.

In Moonstone's dream world life Steven got worried when he hadn't heard from Peridot for a couple of days. Did she find him tiresome and lame too? That would be too much so he decided to go look for her. He found her in front of Beach City Fries sitting cross-legged in the middle of the boardwalk. She was chanting something it sounded more like her name rank and serial number but that was not the weirdest part. The people on the boardwalk just straight up ignored her.

"Peridot?" he asked tentatively.

The green gem sat up and slapped him full on the face.

"Peridot, ow, why did you do that?" asked Steven, more emotionally hurt than anything.

Peridot's eyes widened, "Steven you're actually real. I-I thought you were part of the simulation."

"Simulation?"

"Yes, this is a simulation designed to interrogate us. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"But what would they want? I mean you just know about the drill and I'm not allowed in most of the temple so what could they want."

"I don't know!" she said with a manic smile, "but Steven look at this."

Ronaldo came up to the front of the shop.

"Welcome to Beach City Fries," said Ronaldo.

"Ronaldo, I am so glad it's you," said Peridot as she giggled weirdly.

She then climbed up to the fat boy's shoulders and pulled his head off like a cork. There was no blood and no reaction. The body still stood up like if nothing had happened.

"Welcome to Beach City Fries, how may I help you," said the disembodied head.

The green gem then threw the head into the boardwalk garbage can. Steven's jaw dropped.

"Peridot how long were you sitting there?" Steven asked.

"About a couple of days, why?"

"Okay I accept this isn't real but what this is like a video game?"

"Video Game, Steven in video games you have a set goal to reach which you know about beforehand. I don't remember anything like that."

"Well what do you remember?"

Two days earlier in the real world Peridot had walked in at an unusual sight. There at the Big Donut sat Sadie smiling and staring into space while Lars was happily working away.

"Diamond Authority to Sadie, come in Sadie," said Peridot as she snapped her fingers in front of the human's face.

Sadie started as she got out of her fog, "Oh Peridot, do you want to get some donuts for Steven?"

"Forget about that I want to know what happened to you?" said the confused technician.

Sadie twiddled her hair dreamily, "Oh Peridot it was wonderful. I was just confronting Lars about his lax work effort when he confessed his feeling to me. 'I don't even like donuts' he said. 'The only reason I work here is to be around you.' Then he kissed me and we went under the boardwalk. Oh Peridot it was so romantic."

"Really hmm?" mused Peridot.

The next evening in the Beach house, Peridot took Steven by the hand. It was starting to get dark which according to Sadie was good.

"Steven come with me, I have something to show you," said the technician.

"Peridot, Connie's coming over any minute now," said Steven.

"It won't take too long, please this is important to me."

As they two children left. Amethyst could see where they were heading.

The purple gem smirked to herself, "Didn't think you had it in you. You go Peri girl."

A few moments later Peridot guided Steven under the boardwalk. The boy felt extremely uncomfortable as she led him deeper and deeper under the boardwalk.

"Where is it, where is it?" said Peridot.

"Where's what?" asked Steven.

"The beautiful site it's gotta be around here somewhere?" said the green gem as a soda from above poured onto her.

The little gem cursed. This was all wrong. This was supposed to be beautiful and romantic. Instead she stood by bits of debris and garbage from the boardwalk.

"Peridot, you don't understand what goes on here do you?" said Steven. "People come here to make out."

"Nonono this is so filthy. I didn't want to declare my love this way. Just like everything in my life it's all wrong." The technician was crying.

Steven held her in his arms, "Hey, hey it's all right. I know how you feel but-"

"You, slut," shouted out Connie. The human girl was absolutely livid. She had Rose's sword in her hand. The last rays of dusk glowed behind her balefully.

Steven tried to calm Connie down but she was having none of it. Peridot separated from Steven but that did no help in any way.

"Keep away from my boyfriend you alien scum. And Steven how could you do this to me," Connie said with tears in her eyes.

Peridot pleaded "It wasn't like that I-"

"Shut up," shouted Connie. "You are from Homeworld, not a real Crystal Gem"

"You don't even know what that means," shouted Peridot as she stepped towards Connie.

"It means you're the enemy," shouted Connie as she stabbed Peridot right in the chest.

Before she lost consciousness she saw out of the corner of her eye what looked like a corrupted gem monster.

"The boardwalk we need to get under the boardwalk," said Steven suddenly.

"But not just yet, how about we have a little fun," cooed Peridot.

"Great idea," agreed Steven.

Within moments the pair were roller blading in the throughout the town. Steven whooped and yelled while Peridot was not so joyous.

When they took a break Peridot turned to Steven," This isn't what I meant about having fun."

"What did you mean Peridot?"

What a clod. Well guess it is better to show him. Peridot cupped her hands round Steven's face and kissed him. Steven finally getting the clue wrapped his arms around her and opened his mouth as the kiss deepened. He brought one hand up to stroke her chest only to find it covered in sticky green gem blood. He stepped back in horror.

"Wha-what is going on?" cried Steven.

"What is going on?" cried Connie's mother in the real world.

She surveyed the scene before her. The Crystal Gems had surrounded a monster, Steven, the little alien girl and her precious daughter, lay on the ground, unconscious. Peridot had been stabbed but that was not the worst all three were attached to the monster by these tentacle things on their heads. Images flickered of the children on the creature's membrane.

"Yes Garnet what is going on? Explain," said Pearl coldly.

As Dr. Maheswaran stuck a fluid IV in both Steven and Connie. Garnet started to explain. She took off her glasses. It made Garnet look more human even though she had 3 eyes

"I've been having these visions, Steven's crushes for both Peridot and Connie were creating conflict. I saw many tragic futures if this was not resolved. I had brought the Dreaming Moonstone, that creature before you, to help Steven to resolve his choice before anything damaging happened. As you can see I was too late."

"Geez all we needed to do was have a little talk with Steven about this," objected Amethyst. "This seems overly elaborate and unnecessary. Why go to so much trouble?"

"Because I wanted Steven to make the right choice. I wanted him to be loved for who he is not what he is and in order to do that I had to strip him down. Steven is a valued member of the Crystal Gems influential even, he also lives in a world of magic and wonder. He rides a magic lion for goddess's sake. I wanted the one who would love him to be the one who loves him for being the kind, sweet person he is."

"Hear that. Moonstone," called out Pearl. "Steven already made his choice let them go."

Connie's mother stepped back as the thing spoke, "No that Peridot is Home world scum. It will be over when Steven makes the right choice."


	5. Chapter 4 Problem Solved

Stripped Down Chapter 4

"Hey Stu ball great news," called out Greg. "You're in the high school football team and I've got a tutor for you Albert Einstein."

The simulation of his father pulled Steven away from Peridot while a tousle headed man waited nearby.

Now it was Peridot's turn. The fake Gems picked up the little technician and carried her away.

"C'mon Peridot we have a mission. This time we have to take down a piano," ordered Garnet.

"Steven," cried out Peridot as she was led away.

"How long have they been like this?" asked Priyanka Maheswaran dangerously. "How long before you decided to call me?"

"Since seven at least," replied Garnet.

"You endangered the life of my little girl and you only think to call me after 3 hours?"

"Look closely at Peridot. Connie isn't the one endangered," said Pearl coldly.

In Moonstone's dream world, circumstances kept Peridot and Steven apart. The townsfolk mysteriously got hostile so Peridot couldn't even travel in daylight. She tried calling Steven on his cell but couldn't make a connection. There was one person she could reach it was a chance but if her guess was right then it would be the end of her nightmare.

If this was the real world Steven would be having a blast. He always wanted to be normal but of course never really fit in. Now he was getting perfect grades and was the captain of the football team. His so called friends were simulations of a lie. Connie even started to take an interest in him again once his Dad's business picked up.

It was late at night in the dreamworld. Peridot stood outside Connie's house as she waited for the lights to turn out. The one important thing Peridot learned was how to break into a house undetected. It served in great stead many times like now for instance. Cautiously she crept into Connie's bedroom, went up to the sleeping girl on the bed and shook her awake.

"Wha, what's going on," said a sleepy Connie.

Peridot couldn't help herself. She slapped the little troublemaker. "That's for stabbing me you sack of offal."

The green gem started to bleed from her chest again. Connie gasped. Good it meant that she was real. Connie tried calling out for help but Peridot put her hand over her mouth.

The technician continued, "It seems like we're in some sick simulation and you're the star. None of this is real but you, me and Steven. So I'm ending this once and for all. Call Steven tell him to meet you at under the boardwalk ask him to rescue you. Then we will see who he loves."

"This is about your sick obsession with Steven? I should have known," shouted Connie as she launched herself at Peridot.

The simulation must have liked this outcome because the pair suddenly found themselves under the boardwalk. This time it did seem romantic with flowers and candles lain about. Peridot being quicker on the uptake overpowered and tied Connie up. Taking a chance, she called Steven on the cell. It worked this time

"Steven Peridot's gone crazy please help me," pleaded Connie.

"Hear that Steven come and meet us at the boardwalk or your girlfriend gets it." Peridot cackled wildly like a cartoon villain.

Within minutes Steven was there standing heroically or he would have if he weren't in his pajamas. "Let my Connie go Peridot!"

"Make me!" said Peridot as she launched at him.

When she reached him, she whispered something in his ear, "Make it look convincing,"

"I'm sorry," he whispered back.

Peridot was weak by human standards and Steven though he rarely used his strength was quite strong for a gem. He easily overpowered the technician and stabbed her with a piece of driftwood.

Rushing over to the human girl he untied her.

"Connie are you okay?" he said as he kissed her.

"Peridot are you okay?" Steven said when he found himself in the real world.

"Steven we're out," said Peridot weakly. The technician was fading fast now. "Oh I could really use a cup of hot jalla right now."

Then she poofed right back into her gem.

Dr. Maheswaran wasted no time in picking Connie up. "Come dear we're leaving."

The rest of the Crystal Gems turned to face Garnet.

"That was very cruel and stupid of you Garnet. I hope you have a good explanation," said Pearl.

Garnet was busy subduing the Dreaming Moonstone. "I do but it is best that I show you."

One by one she gave each of the gems a kiss on the forehead. They saw the futures she saw, Connie dying, Connie killing Peridot, and Connie fighting by Steven's side for years adoring him like some sort of god. That love twisting him into something self-important like the way Rose used to be but the gems would never admit.

"Whoa, I don't believe I'm saying this but Connie dying was the best case scenario I saw," admitted Amethyst.

"Guys I've been thinking. I realize that I really don't have much of an education. I'd really like to change that," said Steven.

The next morning the Maheswarans awoke to the pounding of the door. When Doug opened it he found Pearl with a box full of stuff.

"Hello is Connie in today?" asked Pearl.

"After what happened last night we really don't want to talk to you?" said Doug.

"Well I don't want to talk to Connie either, but I need to," said Pearl.

Connie raced down like the child she was Pearl could see that now. She thrust the box roughly into the girl's arms.

"I'm sending back all your things from the beach house. After what you did to Peridot you can consider yourself no longer Steven's knight."

"But Peridot's weak, a liability she can't even fight."

"Tell me what's the first duty of a knight?"

"It's to protect her liege of course."

"No Connie it is not. The first duty of a knight is to protect the weak. Instead you attacked Peridot for the crime of loving Steven."

"I'd be a better Crystal Gem than her."

"No you wouldn't Peridot can't fight that's true but she brings other skills to the team. And she loves Steven for who he is, not his magic. So this is good bye Connie, I am ashamed to have taught you."

When Pearl left Connie speed dialed Steven's number. It can't be true Steven still must love her.

At Beach house Peridot had finally emerged. Her hair hung loose about her shoulders and she wore a pair of coveralls and a T shirt. Presently she was sitting with Steven at the Kitchen table teaching him some gem based mathematics when the cell phone rang. The boy picked it up, saw who it was and hung up.

"Now the alpha goes over here," said Peridot as she began her lesson.


End file.
